1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller arm, and more particularly to a detachable arm for a baby stroller.
2. Related Art
A conventional baby stroller substantially comprises a frame, a seat, and four wheels. Further, a protective U-shaped arm is provided in sides and front of baby for preventing it from sliding out of the seat. In other words, the only way to take baby out of stroller is by the help of an adult from top of arm.
A number of designs of detachable arms aimed at facilitating infant to leave stroller have been located in a search as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,891 and 5,549,311 disclose a removable safety bar for a baby stroller as well as armrest and handle assembly for a stroller respectively. The arm and armrest disclosed in both patents are detachable from strollers.
Another conventional arm is provided with one end pivotably secured to one side of stroller and the other end detachable secured to the opposing side of stroller such that one end of the arm may be separated from stroller when needed.